


Where were you while we were getting high?

by champagnesupernovainthesky



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnesupernovainthesky/pseuds/champagnesupernovainthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke reminisces about the only girl he ever truly loved while getting high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi everyone, this is my first fanfic-type work ever so please be nice --- all feedback is welcome!  
> considering my username is from Champagne Supernova by Oasis and I've always wanted to write a songfic, I thought that basing my first piece on that would be appropriate! if people like it then part 2 will follow shortly - hopefully this hasn't been done before and I hope you all enjoy :-)

How many special people change  
How many lives are living strange  
Where were you while we were getting high?  


Slowly, methodically he rolls the greenish-brown drug into a thin papery sheet, then fumbles for a lighter. He takes a drag, calming himself. It gives him time to think - for a while now Luke has found solace in alcohol and blunts instead of your arms. It still amazes him how things have changed. One day you're wrapped around his torso, head on his shoulders, kissing his neck fondly; and the next you're gone. You would be so pissed at him if you saw him now - you always did hate his tendency of drinking and smoking whatever was available at the few parties you went to together. He had never done it much before, though. Your lips and whispered endearments were the only drugs he truly cared about.

Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannon ball  
Where were you while we were getting high?  


The day you met remains fresh in his memory; the irritated look on your face when he had accidentally-on-purpose bumped into you in the hallway, the laughter you struggled to suppress when he told you the reason he went out of his way to talk to you. Thinking about it used to feel like salt in his wounds, but now all Luke can feel is a dull ache where his heart used to be. It's not like nobody has tried to understand - his bandmates are more like brothers to him, and he will never forget the kindness they showed him that night when he showed up at Ash's door in tears, with bloody knuckles and a wilting bouquet of tulips in his hand. But their patience eventually wore thin, and Luke took to isolating himself from everyone that wasn't you.

Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky  


He tried so hard to convince you to change your mind. Nothing Luke did or said worked - the minute he turned the corner and saw you waiting in the usual place with tears in your eyes, he knew that this was it; the end. Ironically it hurt even more when she tried to ease the pain with the whole "it's not you, it's me" bullshit speech. Luke knew it wasn't true - it couldn't be. How could three whole years of love be swept away in under half an hour and it not be his fault? She was so beautiful - he had always feared that one day she would find someone better. And now that day had come.

Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
A dreamer dreams she never dies  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye  


Luke can still picture the tear that slid down your cheek, glistening in the dull glow of the streetlight as he asked you why. Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me? What did I do wrong? You shook your head, smiling slightly. "I need to be free, Luke. I need to be free to live my dreams, and so do you."  
He had replied that the only dream worth having in his eyes was you, and your life together. He didn't want to relive the rest of that conversation, so he mirrored your actions as he remembered you fiercely wiping away the wetness seeping from your eyes, lighting up another blunt and inhaling deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of my first songfic! thanks for the reads and kudos and I hope you all enjoy the last part of it :-)  
> ps; I realise I haven't included every single lyric in this fic - simply because they're very repetitive and I don't want this fic to get boring haha, so apologies to any die-hard Oasis fans out there!

Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannon ball  
Where were you while we were getting high?

School was only bearable because you were there. A lot of people assumed Luke was a nerd because he was extremely good at mathematics, but in reality teachers disliked him intensely, often to the point where they would sigh and roll their eyes upon seeing him enter their classroom - normally ten minutes late. Before you, he would barely attend classes, save for music and English because they were the only two subjects where he was sat near his best friends, Ash, Mikey and Cal. They would all put their books and pencil cases away, have their bags packed and be waiting by the door before the bell had even rang - you changed Luke's perception on things. Not just the expected things like love and being in a real relationship, but completely foreign concepts like making an effort in school and actually turning up to class. That's one of the things he adores about you - you never changed your beliefs for anyone, no matter how uncool it made you seem. You made Luke a better person, and for that he would never be able to thank you enough.

Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova

Smiling at the memories of you washing over him, he looks towards the open window through the haze of smoke. The stars looked beautiful tonight - it's been months since Luke noticed or even cared about anything as ordinary as the stars and the moon at night. They remind him of the first ball you went to together - your parents were well-off and were often invited to grand events like that. Luke hadn't been able to take his eyes off of you the entire night; the way you giggled as the champagne went to your head, the subtle looks you gave him that drove him insane, the clutch of your hand as you grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the gardens. You were so busy talking and animatedly pointing out how big the moon was, and how bright the stars were. "Have you ever seen anything so amazing?" he remembers you laughing, pointing to the sky. "Yes," he remembers murmuring, as he stared at the most amazing thing he had ever seen. You.

'Cause people believe that they're  
Gonna get away for the summer  
But you and I, we live and die  
The world's still spinning round  
We don't know why  
Why, why, why, why

Luke couldn't pinpoint precisely when things had started to turn sour. He supposes he could have noticed it sooner - when the talks you had about your future together became less frequent and more awkward, and consisted more of him babbling excitedly as he ran his fingers through your hair as you nodded silently. When he offered for you to come and stay with him for two weeks during the summer, and instead of agreeing instantly, you averted your eyes and mumbled something about having to check with your parents first. He had put it down to exam stress - you always had been a worrier, and often became more reserved as exam season drew nearer. Thinking about that crease between your eyes as you frowned when you were stressed or unhappy makes him want to cry, makes him want to throw something, makes him want to reach out and smooth it out with his fingers. The hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach deepens when he realises that there's probably another guy that does that for you now instead; who has the honour of being able to play with your hair whenever he feels like it, the privilege of making your eyes crinkle with laughter, the gift of watching your chest rise and fall as you sleep, maybe tucking away a stray wisp of hair affectionately behind your ear like Luke is used to doing. He doesn't understand how everyone else is still breathing; how is the Earth still spinning? How could it, when his entire world has been ripped away from him, and everybody in the vicinity is perfectly able to walk and talk and jump and laugh, while he remains sat in his room, drinking and smoking alone with the window wide open. 

How many special people change  
How many lives are living strange  
Where were you while we were getting high?  
We were getting high  
We were getting high  
We were getting high  
We were getting high

Somewhere along the line, Luke gets the brilliant idea of trying to call you, and seeing if you pick up. He fumbles for his phone, dropping his blunt on the grimy floor instead. Cursing, he throws it onto the table, and finds your name in his contact list. He has no idea if you even have his number anymore - for all he knows you blocked and deleted him a long time ago. The phone rings as he anxiously awaits your voice that he knows so well.  
"Hello?"  
The sound of a completely unfamiliar voice, deep and guttural, throws him. For a moment he hopes against hope that he somehow has the wrong number, but then Luke hears your voice in the background - tired and lower than he remembers, but still yours.  
"Baby? Who is it?"  
"Sorry," Luke manages to force out. "Wrong number," and with that he ends the call, and promptly hurls his phone against the wall, where he hears the glass screen crack. He sits there for a while in a drunken, high, shocked stupor, unable to comprehend the fact that his nightmares are now reality. Slowly he stands, and makes his way towards the open window, where the same stars and the moon you loved so much were perfectly visible, twinkling merrily above him.  
He closes his eyes.


End file.
